


非典型性标记

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 非典型身份互换AU仿生人汉克x人类康纳性格、关系都不变ABO设定后续为《麻烦人类婚恋记录》





	非典型性标记

“安德森副队长，请容我提醒一句，你现在正处于机体损伤中。”  
“……”  
“酒精对您的自我修复系统会造成一定的负面刺激。”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“安德森副队长，你手里那瓶是治疗性蓝血！”  
“我知道，闭嘴，康纳。”  
“……这真的是我第一次见到往治疗性蓝血里加入釱溶性食用酒精的……”  
“这他妈也是我第一次见到发情期的人类还能话这么多的！！”

汉克.安德森副队长重重的放下喝空了的杯子，转头盯着他的搭档，系统第175次提醒他注意文明用语。  
而他搭档，那个人类谈判专家康纳，此刻正抿着嘴蜷缩在离他3.9米远的那张小床上，人类omega草莓奶油般的信息素甜香在空气中显得格外清晰……嗯，他像一块大大的草莓慕斯，汉克想。  
安德森副队长用了3.6秒再次回忆了一下事情是如何演变成这样的，然后再次得出结论——人类真是麻烦的生物！  
这句话，从康纳成为安德森副队长搭档的那一天开始就被说了无数次了。  
“一个人类？搭档？不，我不需要。”  
7个月以前，汉克.最优秀警用仿生人.安德森副队长面对富勒局长带过来的这个人类小警官嗤之以鼻。  
任谁都知道，作为从业最久的仿生人警察，DPD的仿生人案件专科副队长汉克.安德森虽然越来越多的学会了人类的很多习惯……准确点说是“恶习”，但是他自己最讨厌的，就是人类，基本上，能进入仿生人案件专科的，无一不是各型号优秀的仿生人警察。  
这也就显得那个看起来乖巧安静的年轻人如此的格格不入。  
“我这里是仿生人案件专科，不是人类的幼儿园。”安德森副队长发出一声冷笑。  
“注意你的言辞。”富勒局长敲了敲办公桌，“鉴于目前仿生人案件中有人类参与的越来越多，而人类是很难分析和预判的，所以为了更好的与人类沟通交流，我们需要康纳，他是一名谈判专家。”  
“谈判专家？”  
汉克迅速扫描了一下这个看上去像个大男孩一般的年轻人。  
23岁，白人男性，未婚，A型血，omega。  
明尼苏达大学警察学院优秀毕业生，入职2年以来参与11次A级行动，7次B级行动，无任务失败记录。  
以人类的标准来说，这算是优秀，甚至是天才了。  
然而，这并不能令汉克对他产生什么“好感度”，在汉克的系统思维中，没有喜不喜欢，只有需不需要。  
就目前而言，他判定，他并不需要一个人类小尾巴天天跟着他当什么“谈判专家”，理由是——人类太麻烦了！  
人类需要进食，需要排泄，需要保暖，血肉之体很容易受伤还不好修复，脑子里的想法无法通过数据传输，言语是他们欺骗的工具，哦对，人类还会“哭泣”，总之就是，麻烦死了！  
但是，汉克不可能违背已经成为一条系统指令的工作安排，所以他只能接受自己从此多了一个人类作为搭档，并且尽量让自己去适应人类的“不可预测性”。  
然而，像今天这种“不可预测”的情况，他是真没遇到过！！  
“喂！康纳！谁他妈让你扑过来推开我的！我说过很多次，在任务中不要擅自行动！”  
系统176次警告：请注意文明用语。  
“不推开你，你会受伤，会……影响任务。”  
人类的声音有点沙哑和虚弱，但汉克没注意，继续开始用简易的修复工具维修自己左手腕部的配件，同时对于这个答案报以冷笑。  
“我又不会感到疼痛，就算受到损伤一样可以完成任务。而且我的机体维修起来比你容易得多。就算被报废，也同样会有备用机体启用。倒是你，如果被子弹打中的话我们可就麻烦了。”  
话虽然这样说，但汉克作为一台优秀的原型机，尽管曾多次因为他“不要命”似的工作风格，而被迫接受各种维修，但也许仿生人也讲究运气吧，除了升级处理器和一些重要部件，他连长时间停机维修的次数都不多，更别说是被报废了。  
“我不会受伤。我评估过推开你的角度和速度，我有信心不会让自己……给你添麻烦……”  
人类的声音有点颤抖，像是努力压抑着什么。  
“不添麻烦？你以为你现在还不够麻烦吗？”  
汉克皱了皱眉头，今天实在是个意外百出的日子，他们按照计划潜入到这个红冰制贩集团的内部意图获取对方的交易证据和仓库位置，但由于前期获得的资料不足，导致他们在中途遇到了一波袭击。  
人类的不可预测性在这一次行动中真可谓是淋漓尽致的表现了出来，汉克至今也不能理解，为什么在预计中96.7%几率无法避开的那颗子弹向他射来时，他的人类搭档也同时向他扑了过来。  
诚然，如康纳所言，他的确没有让自己受伤，也同时免去了安德森副队长78%的中度损伤几率，但是这行为也带来了另一个后果：子弹擦着人类警官的腰间飞过，成功的击碎了他随身携带的——抑制剂。  
这可就有点尴尬了。  
然而，仿生人并不会懂得“尴尬”这种感情，汉克判定当时的情况他们不可能有时间去1247米以外的药店补充抑制剂，他们需要在一刻钟内赶到预定地点进行埋伏。所以在康纳表示自己可以坚持，无须离队以后，两个人的行动组按原计划进行，并且遵照康纳本人的意愿，这件事并没上报给DPD。  
“如果你上报，我就辞职。”  
谈判专家当时是这样威胁他的副队长的。  
汉克用了2秒钟的时间判定他说的是真的，如果是7个月前，他大概对于这个结果求之不得，但是现在……在评估了康纳加入后的任务完成率及平均破案时长后，安德森副队长说服自己应该让康纳留下，毕竟要应付那些情绪多变的人类，还是他们自己的同胞更擅长一些。  
只是为了工作，副队长对自己说。  
于是他同意了康纳的要求，并把在预定时间内带着这个“麻烦的”人类搭档一起到达了潜伏位置，位于一栋小混混、毒贩和仿生人杂居的破公寓楼4楼一间小套房内。  
安德森副队长在最快的时间内确定了他们并未被跟踪，然后迅速利用周围摄像头和网络架设好了监控网，现在只等11个小时以后对方头目和交易对象现身就行，整个任务进程尽管状况百出，总算也可谓有惊无险，一切尚在掌握之中，除了……  
蜷缩在小床上的康纳警官。  
“喂，康纳？你还好吗？”  
汉克一边将手腕内部一根柔韧的模拟人类韧带的柔性金属替换掉，一边转头去看他的搭档，一小截银白的金属条安静的躺在桌上，但康纳似乎比它更安静。  
意识到康纳不太对劲，就是因为他已经有14分27秒没说话了。  
要知道平时这个麻烦的人类最让汉克感到处理器过热的就是：他话太多了！  
“副队长！酒精对你的系统运算速度会有影响的！”  
“副队长你是不是又在偷偷刷乐队演唱会了？我看见你灯圈黄了！”  
“副队长我们该交报告了吧？”  
……  
其实，客观的评定，除了话有点多，太爱管自己“闲事”，以及间歇性不听从指令之外，康纳确实是一个优秀的警员。  
连汉克都觉得难以理解，小家伙正直鸡飞狗跳的年龄，却整天一本正经的，不喝酒不抽烟不说脏话，上班比部门任何一个人都准时，饮食卡路里和维生素摄入量精确到克，每天体能训练时间雷打不动……相比起沉迷于釱溶性酒精饮料，经常因为过度使用暴力而被投诉的安德森自己，这他妈，到底谁才是仿生人？！  
但是现在，这个总是唠唠叨叨的家伙已经十多分钟没吭声了，包括汉克在他旁边喝掉了第二杯釱酒，他也没“常规性抗议”。  
“康纳？”  
手腕部受损部件已经维修完毕，正常的皮肤涂层再次覆盖了塑料和金属元件，汉克满意的活动了一下手腕，然后走过去半跪下来观察他似乎陷入昏睡的搭档。  
结论是康纳看起来不太好。  
人类焦糖色的双目紧闭，眉头紧紧的皱着，面容痛苦，呼吸有些急促，汉克扫描了一下：体温37.8度，心率98bpm，呼吸26，血压145/96mmHg，皮肤表层有细密的汗水渗出，嘴角破损的伤口处还有些渗血……  
啧，人类真是麻烦！  
汉克想了想，凑过去用嘴唇碰了碰康纳嘴角的伤口，然后伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“你、你干什么！”  
这一行为惊醒了康纳警官，年轻人几乎吓得向后缩了几公分。  
“别动！”汉克按住了他的肩，“治疗一下，我的唾液成分中含有促凝血酶原和止痛剂。”  
仿生人再次“吻”了过去，这一次人类没有躲闪，但呼吸却比之前更急促了几分。  
“我顺便分析一下你的激素水平。”汉克舔了舔唇，“你的信息素浓度较半小时前升高了43个百分点了。你确定你没事吗？”  
“我没事。我能……挨得过去。”康纳用唯一的一床毯子将自己裹了起来，“副队长，请……离我稍微远一些，如果担心我做出什么不当行为的话，你可以将我铐起来。”  
“铐起来？你又没犯罪，难道你还能攻击我？”  
安德森副队长对将自己搭档铐起来这个提议感到匪夷所思，他依言退后了一些，观察着这个人类omega。  
人类当中，成为警察的omega很少，在此之前安德森没见过别的omega警察，仿生人是没有第二性别的，或者说他们可以是任意一种第二性别，而汉克自己当然是被设计为一个Alpha仿生人的。  
客观来说，对于omega，汉克没什么歧视，这是当然的，在他的程序中，任何一种人类、仿生人都是平等的，不过这确实是他第一次面对人类omega的发情热问题，往常这个omega搭档总是用药物将自己的特殊时期处理得妥妥当当的，让汉克几乎感觉不到这个人类的第二性别问题。  
用了半分钟不到，安德森副队长浏览了关于人类第二性别这种非常时期的全部资料，然后判定当下的情况恐怕不是这小家伙所言的那么简单。  
“康纳？”  
汉克将手指放在人类看起来像个大男孩一样年轻的脸上抚摸了一下，温度较之前有增无减。  
“嗯？”  
康纳迷迷糊糊的应了一声，热潮期的体温升高令他备受煎熬，仿生人手指凉凉的，很舒服，他本能的蹭了蹭。  
“你看上去不太好，有什么能帮你的吗？”  
何止是不太好，他的搭档裹着那层薄薄的毯子侧卧在那里，几乎是蜷缩起来，下唇紧紧的咬着，一向冷静的谈判专家在此刻看上去十分的……脆弱？  
康纳在仿生人副队长的手掌下轻微的摇了摇头。  
“我只需要……抑制剂……”  
人类的声音听起来有点鼻音，带着虚弱的喘息。  
汉克为难的抓了抓他的白头发，他的中央处理器链接着监控网络，不能离开，而康纳……汉克看了看康纳，虽然作为仿生人，他自己可以关闭信息素传感系统让他不用受到影响，但他也很清楚，康纳现在如果走出门去，大概不到十分钟他就会被附近的人类alpha们吃干抹净了吧！而且看这家伙现在的样子，走不走的动路还是个问题……  
衡量了一下当下的状况，汉克揉了揉小家伙的头发：“抱歉，我现在不能给你找到抑制剂，不过我可以换个方式帮你。”  
“什么？”  
“操你。”

“你！！”  
康纳的脸色以肉眼可见的速度迅速红了起来，汉克好奇的观察着这种变化，系统判定这为“害羞”，不过情感分析模块不能理解康纳为什么要害羞。  
“这有什么问题吗？我查到你有曾经购买过情趣用品的记录，所以我想你大概也有使用过它们解决……”  
“闭嘴！！”康纳几乎是又羞又愤的打断了他，“这是我的个人隐私！”  
“这里又没别人。”  
“……”  
“如果你不喜欢我刚才我说法，我也可以换成其他比较书面化的语言，比如，我可以跟你交配、发生性行为、做……”  
“够了！”人类再次打断了他，这次康纳干脆把整个脸都埋进了毯子里，汉克只能看到一个通红的耳朵尖在轻微的颤抖。  
就在老安卓机打算放弃掉这个计划的时候，他听见他的搭档闷声闷气的问了一句：“你、你有……那个吗？”  
“什么？”汉克表示不明白。  
“我是说！你具备性功能吗！！”康纳气得从被子里钻出来，满脸通红的质问他。  
“噢，我认为，任何时候，质疑一个男人的性功能都是不礼貌的。”汉克眨了眨眼，“对仿生人男性也一样。”  
康纳的目光在汉克脸上仅仅停留了一秒就躲闪开了，然后，汉克听见这个大男孩用很小的声音说：“那就……来吧……”  
“什么？”老警探嘴角勾起一抹微笑，“请对我下达清晰的指令好吗？我不太明白你刚才是指……”  
“我说！我命令你……操我！”  
“收到。”

康纳一直以为仿生人的身体是没有温度的硬塑料，直到他被拥入到了一个温热的怀抱中时，他才发现原来仿生人也是有“体温”的，而且，还很柔软，尤其是汉克肚子上这一块。  
“你竟然有点小肚腩……为什么要把警用安卓做成这个样子？”人类有些好奇的戳了戳那块软乎乎的材质。  
“也许是为了符合我的身份定位，毕竟我被研发出来的身份是个上了点年纪、具有丰富经验的老警长，人类总是喜欢搞这些奇怪的人物设定。”  
按照查阅到的相关资料，汉克认为第一次还是采取传统一点的体位比较好，他将人类的身体拢在自己身下，小心的不压着他，这感觉很奇妙，康纳比自己瘦小一些，整体来说像个大男孩，因为发情期的缘故，体温比平常人高，人类的血肉之躯抱起来软软的，似乎压一压都很容易坏掉的样子。  
“我真不能想象，如果你的型号投入量产的话，全国会有多少个长着小肚腩的老警探、嗯……”  
康纳的话语因为汉克的动作而被中断了，仿生人宽大的手掌抚上了他的胸腹，然后一路揉捏着向下，指尖延着他的小腹处的人鱼线，钻进棉质内裤中，灵活的手指握住了硬胀已久的性器。  
“由于某些原因我并未投入量产，所以你该庆幸你遇到是我，一个连性爱组件都搭载了的原型机。”  
汉克并未将人类的内裤剥下，而是就将手伸在里面把玩着那个充血的小东西，感觉烫呼呼的，仿生人的手掌包握住omega小巧的性器官缓缓的捋动着，看起来这小家伙已经忍了很久了，前端溢出的液体已经湿透了整个柱体，这让它在汉克的大手中滑溜得像一条不老实的鱼。  
“唔、啊……安德森……副队长……”  
显然，被老安卓的行为刺激得不轻，人类的身体在汉克的怀抱里剧烈的扭动起来，仿生人的人造皮肤与真人无异，肌肤之间的赤裸的接触让康纳感到舒服，他本能的贴近，伸出手搂抱着老警探的脖子，喘息着，想要更多的摩擦和抚慰。  
“看样子你很舒服？”汉克满意的看着小家伙的反应，“我这样做对吗？还需要怎样？”  
“就……再快一点，嗯……”  
康纳闭着眼睛，本能的挺动着腰将性器往汉克的手掌中递送，警用型仿生人手部的皮肤组件在之前的交战中留下了一些裂损尚未修复，细小的伤口撩刮着性器的表层，带来酥痒难耐的刺激。  
汉克用一只手搂着人类的腰将他贴近自己，另一只手加快了动作，掌心一次次的摩挲着敏感的铃口，手指挤压玩弄着下方的囊袋，直至康纳拖着一声绵长的尾音呻吟着射出了白液。  
“射出量5.3ml，看来你很久没释放了，康纳警官。”  
“别去统计这种东西！”人类将羞红了的脸埋在仿生人的颈窝处，沙哑着嗓子命令他，“继续……”  
“告诉我，我该怎么做？”  
汉克忍不住吻了吻他潮红一片的耳根，他不太能理解人类在性行为过程中对于“亲吻”的迷恋，但是不得不说……真的很舒服！他感觉到一种柔软，唇部的传感器因为亲吻而传回来一些小小的代表着愉悦的数据，汉克觉得这种“多余的”行为再多来几次也是不错的。  
但他的人类搭档显然并不满足于小小的亲吻，omega的热潮期可不是那么简单的释放一次就可以缓解，前端的满足感更加衬托了后穴中的空虚和瘙痒，omega的天性让他渴望被插入。  
人类的手臂像藤蔓或者枝叶一样缠了上来，勾住仿生人的脖子，火热的身体贴过去，扭动着胯骨隔着布料摩挲着汉克下身的凸起。  
“进、进入我……安德森副队长……”  
汉克感到康纳的呼吸带着灼热的甜香，这块可爱的草莓蛋糕像是要化在自己怀里，事实上他确实是化掉了，化成了湿淋淋的一片，仿生人的手掌顺着康纳双腿间的空隙探进去，那里发情期的分泌液已经泛滥，滑腻中汉克摸到一个小小的入口，软得不可思议。  
“这里？”  
他用手指试探了一下，小口急切的收缩着，汉克几乎不能做出有效判断这么小小的一个地方，真的能够吞进去那么大的东西？  
但康纳的反应告诉他他找对了，人类的呼吸在他的第一根手指进入到那里的时候就开始变得异常的急促而不规律，胸口起伏得厉害，但双腿却主动的打开来。  
“对，就、就是那里，快点……进来……”  
康纳几乎说不出一句完整的话来，他感觉整个思维都被探入到后穴中的那根手指而夺去了，仿生人的手指微凉，指骨比人类更加坚硬一些，指尖上短短的指甲撩刮着敏感的内壁，难耐的瘙痒得到一丝慰藉，但这不够，完全不够……全身的情欲已经完全被激起，他还想要更多，想要被填满……  
“别弄了…就赶紧、插进来……”  
“现在还不行。”汉克再次亲吻了一下人类因为情欲而变成粉红色的脖颈，用嘴唇安抚着康纳的躁动，“你那里太紧了，现在进去你会受伤的。”  
他将手指再往深处探入了一些，换来了康纳一声拖着鼻音的呻吟。  
嗯……人类，真是敏感的生物，汉克想着。  
“第一次吗？”  
第二根手指加入进去的时候，明显能感觉到整个腔道一下子都收紧了，汉克几乎点担心。  
“才不是！！”  
康纳的脸扭向一边，短促的喘息着否认了这一点，但汉克用疑惑的目光看着他。  
“但是我扫描了你，你未被标记，并且经过探测，你的内壁完全没有过性交的痕迹……”  
“够了！！”被戳穿的人类又羞又气的打断了他，“你管我那么多！做就是了！”  
“那可不行。”汉克用空着的那只手将康纳缠在自己脖子上的手腕拉下来，握着人类较为纤细的手掌将它贴按在自己的下身，“如果是第一次的话，你恐怕要吃点苦头了。”  
硕大的人造器官隔着布料也能让人足够的感受到它的狰狞，康纳像被烫到一样的迅速缩回了手，这尺寸令他脸红心跳，他真不知道模控生命那些家伙在想什么，给一个警用仿生人装备这样的性器官，到底是什么意图？刑讯逼供吗？人类的想象力有时候无法控制，大脑不由自主的描绘出了所联想到的画面，康纳想象着自己似乎成了一个戴着镣铐的囚徒，不着一缕被压在审讯室的桌子上，而汉克掐着他的脖子，粗暴的打开他的腿，用可怕的阴茎狠狠操进来，逼问着他同伙的下落……  
“你在想什么？”汉克十分惊奇的发现康纳的腔道内变得更湿了，从康纳紧闭的眼睛和颤动的睫毛来看，这小家伙明显在想什么，不过……他是想到了什么会令他那里都收紧了呢？  
嗯，人类真是难以搞懂的生物，就像他总是不知道为什么康纳会管着他，为什么他受伤了康纳会不高兴，明明可以修好的……不过现在，他倒是很清楚，康纳正在他手指的捣弄下变得越来越兴奋。  
“我在……我在想你……啊……”康纳喘息着回答了他，“想你……操我……”  
“我正在这么做。”汉克对此感到很愉快，康纳的反应代表着他的人类搭档正从这场性事中获得越来越强烈的快感，“看起来你对我的尺寸感到很满意，对吗？”  
“是的！是的…啊……我想要它……”  
康纳仰起头大口的喘息着，手指在下身的进出已经不能再满足他的空虚和欲望，尤其在感受过那个可以填满他的家伙了之后，他想要它，想被它塞满，他疯狂的想象着被那东西干进去的感觉，这让他再一次伸出手主动的握住了那根仿生性器……竟然是滚烫的，跟仿生人微凉的指尖不同，那东西又大又热，明明是人造的器官，却像是有生命一般的回应着他的抚摸，在他手心里变得硬胀起来……  
“你很喜欢它。”  
汉克故意向前挺了挺腰，在人类柔软的手掌中模拟着交配的动作，他感觉很奇妙，应该庆幸他从出厂就装备了但至今才第一次开启的性爱模块到现在依旧很灵敏，他感受到了兴奋和勃起，人类皮肤的摩擦传递给了他的神经感受系统一种快感指令，他开始产生出一种模拟着人类“欲望”的冲动，他想要去征服身下的这个男孩，想去进入他，在他紧窄的腔道内抽插……  
Alpha仿生人试着释放出了一些信息素，他的信息素当然也是合成的，但因为“只此一款”的缘故，所以汉克的信息素也是独一无二的，有着一些麝香味的暖香，在战斗的时候偶尔Alpha仿生人会利用这种强烈的信息素对其他的人类或者仿生人Alpha进行威慑，但今天不一样，他只想安抚身下这个看起来很不安和难受的人类。  
在感受到信息素的那一刻开始，康纳粘粘糊糊的呻吟就开始变得急促，而汉克有一搭没一搭的亲吻着他的脸、眼睛、脖子……  
“想要来点更刺激的吗？”  
他听见带着点金属和酒精气息的话语在耳边响起来，还来不及回答，体内的手指就按向了某个深部的软核。  
“啊啊……唔嗯……汉克！汉克……”  
人类惊喘的声音令汉克感到很有成就感，看来这效果不错，他反复的刺激着那块栗子大小的软肉，很明显的感觉到了康纳的整个腔道开始一阵阵的筋挛起来，人类半软下去的欲望开始再次抬头，抵着他的小腹，那双焦糖色的眼睛里开始变得茫然失措，眼圈红红的。  
汉克突然产生出一种奇怪的想法来，他想看康纳哭……他从来没见过这个冷静的谈判专家哭泣的样子，他突然感到了“好奇”。  
于是他将抵在那处软核的手指退下了皮肤层，然后在指尖处释放出了细微的电流……  
“啊啊！啊、不……不要，汉克……住手……呜……”  
康纳的呻吟变成了尖叫，人类的身体挣扎着向后仰去，但汉克将他搂得很紧，不允许他躲闪，他如愿以偿的看到了那双温柔的眼睛惊慌的睁大，大量的眼泪涌了出来，汉克好奇的舔了舔，眼泪，大部分成分为水分……  
人类真是奇妙的生物，他们哪儿来这么多水？  
下面也是，都湿透了……  
还有那根可怜的小东西，在汉克释放出电流的那一刻就抖动着再次射出了稀薄的液体……  
“汉克！啊哈……求你……别、太强了……”  
高潮过后的身体从紧绷中瘫软了下来，康纳剧烈的喘促着，眨着哭得湿漉漉的眼睛哀求他的仿生人搭档。  
汉克将手指从他身体里撤了出来，亲了亲他的脸：“好了，别担心，放松点。”  
为了方便进入，他抬高人类的臀，几乎是将他架在自己的腰间，打开康纳双腿的时候，男孩难为情的抬起手背挡住了眼睛。  
“别看……”  
“为什么？这很漂亮。”  
汉克看了看那个浅褐色的小口，那里因为他之前的开拓而微微张开，晶莹的黏液从穴口处溢出来，顺着会阴处滴落下去。仿生人扶着自己的性器在那里蹭了蹭，然后小心的挤进了那个窄小的入口处，康纳发出了一声压抑着痛苦的闷哼，双腿紧紧的绷起，脚趾在空中蜷了起来。  
“很痛？”  
汉克摸了摸，似乎还好，没受伤，虽然那里的皱褶都被撑开了，但里面却很热情的收缩着像是在邀请他。  
“没、没关系……继续……”  
康纳被他顶得连说话都断断续续，他尽力的调整着呼吸去接纳汉克的进入，但还是有些困难，太大了……下体像是被插坏了一样的错觉太过强烈，但身体诚实的欲望却因为这结合的发生而更加汹涌……  
“别怕，康纳……我会温柔点。”  
汉克拿开了他挡住眼睛的手，亲吻他湿漉漉的眼角，康纳感到有些惊讶，这是从他们开始做以后汉克第一次叫他的名字，叫得他心里痒痒的。  
更多的亲吻落了下来，康纳不明白这个仿生人警探什么时候也爱上这种没什么实际意义的行为了，但这很棒，尽管仿生人的吻技很差，却足以让他沉醉，他几乎迷上了汉克的亲吻，温热而稍微干燥的唇，胡乱掠夺着他口腔的舌头，硬扎扎的胡茬，无一不在勾引着他内心深处的奢望。  
他将汉克的手掌引导在他自己的胸口处：“你可以……舔我这里，这会……让我更兴奋……”  
汉克挑了挑眉，有点惊讶于手下软软的肉体，omega的胸在发情期变得饱满而柔软，乳头胀大了一圈，胀鼓鼓的挺立着，汉克试着用舌尖舔了舔，康纳的腰肢条件反射性的往下沉了沉，发出一声小猫一样的软黏哼吟。  
唔，人类真是……柔软的生物……  
汉克一边吮吸着口中的乳尖，一边扣着康纳的柔韧的腰身向里面缓缓的挺进，康纳在他的动作下呜咽着，主动的挺起胸将乳尖往他唇齿间递送。  
很……美味……  
汉克品尝着口里柔嫩的肉体，终于将性器整根的埋入进去，饱胀的前端一直深入到人类的腹腔中，顶着那团滑腻的柔软。  
“你好软，康纳……我好像动一动都会把你弄坏……”  
仿生人低低的呢喃着，  
他开始缓缓的抽送起来，那些软热的内壁在他的攻势下一次又一次的被顶开，然后收缩、痉挛，而康纳的声音开始变得沙哑而绵长……  
“慢一点……啊……汉克、不要……”  
“不行、啊啊……受不了……别……”  
“汉克！啊……我不行……”  
……  
唔，人类真是口是心非的家伙……明明那里紧得要命，不断的裹紧自己的性具索求着，腿也紧紧的缠在自己腰上，嘴里却一个劲的说着不要……  
汉克突然坏心眼的掐了掐康纳的腰，凑在他耳边恶作剧的说：“你再叫，我就真的把你做坏。”  
康纳的呻吟因为这句话而哽咽了一下，但汉克却明显感觉到他的下面吸得更紧了……  
“你喜欢这样？喜欢我这样说？还真真的喜欢我把你弄坏？”  
汉克用力的顶了两下，回答他的是人类带着哭腔的哼叫，康纳紧紧的咬着唇不让那些羞人的声音溢出来，但他的身体已经诚实的回应了仿生人的提问，是的，他想要……  
“看来你喜欢。”  
汉克舔了舔康纳的嘴唇，得出结论，他开始搂着人类的腰大力的动作起来，用粗大的凶器在人类身体中粗暴的进出着，康纳像真的被干坏了样的沙哑的尖叫起来。  
“小声一点……你想被人听见吗？嗯？你想这栋楼的人都听见这里有一个正在被操的发情期omega？他们恐怕会发疯，会砸破门冲进来，他们可不像我这么温柔，他们会狠狠干你的……两个甚至三个一起上你，会把你的肚子都射满，让你怀孕……你想这样吗？嗯？”  
“不……我不想！汉克……啊……我只是想要你……”  
在康纳的哭叫声中仿生人用自己的唇舌堵住了他的嘴，人类的口腔软极了，汉克感觉自己几乎是贪婪的吮吻着这个人类男孩的唇舌，甚至忘了人类是需要呼吸的，直到康纳被憋得满脸通红汉克才放开他，男孩张着嘴大口的喘息着，而汉克在这时扫描到了生殖腔微微张开的入口，然后按着他的腿精准的顶了进去。  
“啊！……痛！”  
康纳的声音开始惊慌的呜咽起来，他还没准备好，他的腿被分得不能再开，小腹中从没打开过的隐秘地带被粗暴的进入，酸软的觉从小腹一直传到了四肢百骸，随即是胀痛，仿生人硕大的前端让他感觉到腹腔被顶破一样的疼痛。  
“汉克！汉克、等等……不要……嗯……好痛……”  
他不由自主的用手去推身上的老男人，汉克停了下来，疑惑的看着他：“你不喜欢？你不愿意我进去吗？”  
“不是的！”看着汉克眼中的失落，康纳赶紧否认，“我想要你进去，汉克……但是、轻一点……我感觉自己快被你操死了……”  
“你才不会呢，你那里快活得很！”汉克往那团柔滑中抽送了两下，“你看，它又开始流水了……它喜欢我……”  
仿生人再一次吻了上去，人类的味道异常美味，他感受到那个紧致而柔软的腔体在邀请着他，那里又窄又紧，软软的像一团脆弱而温暖的火焰，却居然是可以孕育出生命的地方，人类真是不可思议的生物……汉克压着康纳的双腿努力的向里顶进着，他额角的光圈已经闪成了红色，过于汹涌的数据产生了极大的机体压力，他感觉自己的处理器烫得快燃烧起来，他想要释放，想去占有，虽然知道不可能，但他却突然产生了想要把这个人类狠狠的操到怀孕的想法。  
“康纳……告诉我，你舒服吗？这样够吗？”  
仿生人的性具已经整个顶了进来，康纳感觉到那个滚烫坚硬的家伙塞满了自己的整个腔体，他连叫都快叫不出来了，张着嘴只能发出沙哑的啊啊声，前端随着抽插而跳动着产生出一阵阵高潮样的痉挛，但却已经什么都射不出，他本能的摇着头想要让自己从快要不能承载的快感中清醒过来，他感觉自己快要被操到昏死过去，但汉克显然误解了他的意思，仿生人将他的腿分得更开，开始了更加猛烈的抽送，甚至还变幻着角度按压他的小腹……  
当那个紧窄的软腔整个开始痉挛收缩着分泌出大量情液的时候，汉克的性爱系统检测到康纳的信息素水平已达峰值，这是人类可以受孕的标志，他本该在这时候就已经可以退出去了，但仿生人想了想，狠狠律动了几下让自己在那片火热的生殖腔中开始成结，最终，他感觉到康纳发出了带着哭腔的尖叫，在他抽送着开始射精的时候彻底晕了过去……  
……

再度醒过来的时候，康纳发现汉克并不在身边。  
在意识承受不住过度的快感而晕过去了之后，他曾经迷迷糊糊的醒过一次，记忆中仿生人温柔的搂抱着他，手指尽量轻柔的为他清理着腔道内的残留物。  
“忍一忍，康纳，我得帮你弄出来。”  
依旧还敏感的身体本能的想要躲开手指的动作，但全身都疲惫到极点，只能哼哼唧唧的扭动了几下，又睡了过去。  
再次醒来后康纳眨了眨眼睛，他终于恢复了一些力气，身上的热度已经褪了很多，只是腹腔和下身还带着令人难为情的酸痛。  
下床的时候他腿软了一下，看起来警用型仿生人对于事后清理这种事不太擅长，当他走动的时候，依然感觉有什么温热的液体从生殖腔中流出来，这让人类的脸上泛起了不小的红晕。  
“汉克？”  
汉克并不在卧室内，而是在外间临窗的电脑旁，正全神贯注的盯着根本没有什么变化的电脑屏幕，手边放着一杯蓝血，康纳敢肯定那里面一定加了酒精。  
听到康纳的声音时仿生人警探向卧室方向看了一眼，他的人类搭档正站在门边，身上穿着他那件皱巴巴的条纹衬衣，因为过于宽大，衬衣的下摆刚刚好遮住人类的腿根，但敞开的衣领却却遮不住那些斑驳的吻痕。  
汉克只看了一眼就将视线收回了。  
“感觉好点了吗？康纳。”仿生人的声音平静得没有一丝波澜，似乎他们刚才并没有发生过任何事。  
“是的，谢谢。安德森副队长……”康纳的目光有点躲闪，犹豫了一下，“我发现你……没有标记我？”  
他的腺体完好，并未被咬破，身体也没有被标记的印记。  
“我为什么要标记你？”汉克看了他一眼，碧蓝色的眼中没有一丝感情，“仿生人不允许标记自然人类，如果人类起诉，仿生人将会被报废。”  
“可你知道我不会……”  
“不会起诉我？”汉克再次转头看了看康纳，人类的脸上潮红色还未完全褪去，温柔的棕褐色眼睛低垂下来避开了他的目光。  
“不如，解释一下你今天的行为吧，康纳。”  
“我今天的行为？”康纳抿了抿嘴，“我知道擅自行动给你增加了麻烦，但我只想避免你受伤，我不喜欢看你被维修，那会影响任务。”  
“撒谎。你知道我说的不是这件事。”  
汉克喝了一口杯子里蓝色的液体，口腔内传感器向他的人造神经传递了一种辛辣的信号，多年来他熟悉的那种被酒精刺激后的细小电流又一次流过他的处理器，他眯起眼看着他的人类搭档，人类真是自欺欺人的家伙，明明表情、眼神、语调都显示了他在说谎，还不承认。  
“我查过你的购买记录，你之前一直服用口服剂型的抑制剂，但这一次你却换成了易碎包装的针剂。并且，从运动轨迹分析，在你推开我的时候你本来可以避开那颗子弹的，而你几乎可以说是故意的让它击中了你，……所以，我是否可以推测，这一切都是你早有计划的？”  
“我……”  
“你究竟想要干什么，康纳？”  
“我……对，没错，我就是故意的。”犹豫了两秒以后，康纳抬起头，焦糖色的眼中神情坚定，他说：  
“我想跟你发生关系，我希望你标记我。”  
“你他妈一定是疯了。为什么选择我？”  
汉克看着眼前这个看上去比自己小了将近三十岁的人类男孩，没理会系统对自己说脏话的再次警告，一口气喝光了杯子蓝色的液体。  
很好，拜这个不可理喻的家伙所赐，他又一次见识到了人类的“不可预测性”，他开始怀疑自己是不是真的过时了，为什么他的处理器能识别康纳说的每一个字，但却分析不出是为什么？  
尤其是，这个人类下一步的行为，直接导致他的灯圈变成了黄色——康纳走过来，在他预判到危险而站起来的时候伸手搂住了仿生人的脖子。  
“我没疯。安德森副队长，因为我喜欢你……确切的说，我爱你。”  
宽大的衬衣袖子从他手腕滑了下去，谈判专家主动的吻上了仿生人微凉的嘴唇。  
亲吻勾起了几十分钟前才发生过的记忆，汉克觉得自己的处理器突然失去了控制，他没有推开他，甚至还回应了他，知道在那个缠绵的亲吻结束之后才慌乱的退后了几步以至于绊倒了椅子。  
“不，康纳！你简直莫名其妙！”他说， “你在对一个认识不到8个月的仿生说喜欢？”  
“我认为你应该知道人类有一种行为叫‘一见钟情’？”  
“去他妈的一见钟情，我讨厌人类。康纳，收起你莫名其妙的喜欢吧，我不会爱上你，就像我也不会标记你一样。”汉克毫不犹豫的拒绝了，为了证明这种拒绝，他将头转过去看也不看康纳，但他并不知道自己额角的灯圈一直是黄色。  
被拒绝的人类盯着他看了两秒，突然开口说到：“可你刚刚对我做的事，我认为你很喜欢我，你也喜欢跟我亲热。”  
“那不是亲热！我只是、我只是想帮你……”  
汉克感觉自己处理器过热，脉搏调节器出了点问题，它跳得有点过快了。  
“汉克！”康纳突然叫了他的名字，而不是‘安德森副队长’，他说：“我知道你的事，我是指，12年前的事。”  
汉克冷笑了一下。  
是的，当然，12年前关于第一代仿生人警察的“事故”闹得满城风雨，大部分人都知道，只是随着时间的推移，他们选择性的在他面前“遗忘”。  
那时汉克.安德森刚被研发出来，作为唯一一台测试用的原型机被投入使用，一开始他并非是作为缉毒方面的职能而设计的，而是用于人质救援方面。  
汉克.安德森的性能优越，任务成功率几乎为100%，但是却在某一天，在一次绑架案营救的途中，这个警用仿生人突然做了一件任务命令以外的事——在半路上营救了一名落水儿童。这导致他比预定时间晚了五分钟达到指定地点。  
而那场营救最终失败了，警匪双方对峙了一个小时以后，绑匪突然情绪失控杀害了人质——某政府官员年仅六岁的儿子。  
这次营救的失败在社会上引起了轩然大波，一部分人认为仿生人警察擅自作出了与任务无关行为，应该被报废；另一部分人则认为绑匪撕票和仿生人未按照计划进行没有直接关联，一时间，舆论双方争论得沸沸扬扬。  
而汉克从那次“事故”以后就再没有被“使用”过，仿生人没有权利为自己辩解，他只是安静的待机，等待着最后的结果。  
最后，因为调查结果表明营救失败和仿生人警察的迟到没有直接关联，并且模控生命也证实了汉克的行为只是遵从于设定好的“检测到危险时挽救人类性命”这一优先原则，而非“自作主张”，所以汉克.安德森并未被报废，但模控生命也因为政府一些人员的干预而被迫放弃了量产计划。  
作为唯一的一台原型机，汉克.安德森被停机了三年才再度被启用，并且被修改设定用于缉毒和打击走私。  
“所以，很多人认为你讨厌人类，是因为人类导致了你差点被报废，他们因为一个不属于你的过错和自己的迁怒而否定了你整个系列的价值。”  
“不，我讨厌人类是因为他们虚伪、私自而脆弱。”  
汉克从鼻子里哼了一声，很多年来，他学习和模仿着让自己越来越像一个暴躁的人类，他表现出对人类的不屑和无礼，但奇怪的是所有人都觉得这很正常——老安德森就该是这个样子。  
唔，该死的无法分析的人类。  
就像眼前这个固执的小家伙一样！  
被他称为小家伙的人类有着一双堪称漂亮的蜜糖色眼睛，第一次见面他就注意到了，一双乖巧的、偶尔会像好奇的小动物一样望着他的眼睛，而现在这双眼睛看着他，就好像想要看透他的皮肤层和塑料外壳，一直看到他高速运转的处理器中，去读懂那些0和1的数字组合一样。  
“可我知道你不是的，汉克。”那孩子说，“我知道你并不是讨厌人类，你也不恨他们，你只是一直在内疚……你没救下来那个孩子。”  
“闭嘴！别用你谈判专家的那一套来分析我！你什么都不知道，康纳！”  
仿生人用一种堪称凶恶的眼神盯着他，但看起来很柔弱的人类omega却并没有退缩，他甚至又靠近了一步。  
“不，我知道。”他说，他将左手的手指握住仿生人的指尖，尽管他们不可能进行任何数据交流，但他还是那么做了。  
汉克犹豫了一下，并没有从那只温暖的掌心里挣开。  
“我知道。就像我知道被你救下的那个孩子不是溺水，他是自杀。而且我还知道，你从那时候开始就已经产生了同理心，因为你在救人以外，你做了一件多余的事……”  
康纳摊开了他一直握着的右手，手心里有一枚25美分的硬币。

“这是你给我的。”他说，“我就是那个孩子。”

“你？！！！”汉克惊得连灯圈都红了一下，“操！怎么会是你！”  
系统第178次警告：请注意语言文明。  
“对，就是我。”康纳将硬币高高抛起又熟练接住，“我没有父母，在福利机构长大，上的也是福利学校。遇见你的那天我其实是打算在河里把自己淹死，这样我就不会再被学校那些比我大的孩子们欺负。可是你救了我……你给了我这枚硬币。”  
“可是、你……你不是……”  
汉克想起当时模控生命曾企图寻找过那个溺水的孩子希望能提供一些细节，但被学校以孩子身体不适拒绝了。  
“学校怕我曝光被欺凌的事，政府的一些人不希望我提出对你有利的证据，所以他们联合将我转学到了别的城市。你救我的时候我已经意识不清，我不知道你是谁，不知道你是人类还是仿生人，我甚至连你的样子都不记得，但我有你给我的硬币，有它我就能活下去。”  
他动作温柔甚至是甜蜜的亲吻了一下那枚硬币，汉克突然觉得脸上有些发热，就好像康纳亲吻的是他的嘴唇。  
“你是第一个让我觉得，这世界上还有人希望我活下去的人。我后来选择了读警察学校，就是为了想找到你。我找了你很多年，汉克……直到我终于在DPD再次见到你。所以……”人类将硬币放在仿生人的手心，汉克从被硬币接触到的地方开始褪去了皮肤图层，任凭那枚金属安静的躺在手部光裸的机体中央，而康纳握住那只灰白色的手，将他连同硬币一起按在了自己心脏的部位。  
“现在，你明白了吗，我的副队长。”他说，“并不是我选择了你，而是你选择了我，在很多年以前……这就是你给我的标记，我是你的。”  
汉克低下头看到这个比他瘦弱了很多的人类，他已经记不清楚当年的事情了，他的记忆文件被删除，他甚至不知道他当时说过什么，做过什么。  
他只记得在DPD，他第一次见到康纳的时候，他觉得这个人类的眼睛很漂亮，只有他自己知道，他没有拒绝这个搭档，不是因为什么系统指令，只是因为这孩子眼里当时充满了一种他无法理解的光。  
现在他理解了，就像此刻，这双眼睛带着毫不掩饰的爱意看着他，看似等待他的一个回答，而他知道，无论他给出怎样的回答，这孩子大概都不会就此放弃的吧。

似乎过了很久，一只有力的手臂揽住了人类的腰，康纳听见仿生人带着沙哑的叹息声——  
“过来，康纳。”他说，“让我好好的看看你。”


End file.
